1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording device for photographic cameras, and more particularly to a device for recording information such as the date of photography or exposure factors on a film loaded in a photographic camera when a picture is taken whereby and at the same enabling the photographer to view the information recorded on the film through a viewfinder or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various photographic cameras provided with a data recording means such as a date recording device have been known in the art. Most of the conventional devices for recording data on the film in the camera are only capable of recording the data on the film and are unable to indicate the data to the photographer at the time the data are recorded. In the practical use of photographic cameras, it is highly desirable that the information actually recorded on the film should be indicated to the photographer at the time of photographing e.g. through a viewfinder.
There are known some cameras provided with means for enabling the photographer to view the information to be recorded on the film through a viewfinder. However, cameras of this kind employ a complicated optical system including a number of reflection faces manufactured at a high cost. Further, cameras of this kind suffer from a defect that the film is apt to be exposed to light invading into the camera through the information recording optical system.